


Private Eye

by Veera_Kara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Oliver is super overprotective, and borderline creepy when you look at it in another light, but not like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veera_Kara/pseuds/Veera_Kara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she isn’t looking, Oliver likes to put small tracking devices in Felicity’s possessions after The Count’s abduction. He’s pretty sure he’s already placed one in half of the shoes she owns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one a while ago, but am just updating it from Tumblr :)

"What are you doing?"

Oliver looked up from his desk, slightly shifting the object in his palm and placing it in front of a picture frame on his desk in hopes that it was out of her line of view. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, “Paperwork.”

Felicity rolled her eyes and gave him an “Oh really?” look that he hadn’t seen since the energy drink lie he fed her. “If you’re doing paperwork… then where’s your pen?”

Oliver quickly looked down at his desk and saw that he actually didn’t have a pen out. Inwardly cursing he quietly opened his desk and pulled out a pen for her to see. “Right here.”

Felicity chuckled under her breath and attempted to hide her growing smile. “Whatever. If you want to be up all night doing paperwork because you’re procrastinating now, then that’s your problem.”

Oliver grimaced but nodded. She had a point, but this was important.

Felicity looked around the room. “Anyway, …have you see my phone?”

"No. Maybe you left it in the bathroom?" He suggested. Felicity looked confused for a second but nodded before leaving his office and walking down the hall.

Oliver quickly made sure the tiny tracking chip was embedded into her phone, before closing the cover, replacing the case, and walking out to her desk. He slipped said phone into her red jacket pocket before going back into his office.

* * *

He knew not telling her about the chips could potentially lead to disaster, but after she had been taken by The Count, he knew he couldn’t risk not knowing where she was and if she was safe at all times. ****

So he had taken protective measures. Some might call it paranoid and unnecessary, but in their line of work paranoid meant living to see the next day.

So theoretically, this was all just extra security and not at all an invasion of her privacy. Because it wasn’t.

At least that’s what he told himself.

Besides. The chips were a part of this “new wave of the future”. They were tiny and the size of a fingernail and  _accurate_ , which he made sure of because even 1 meter off could make a difference. Actually, they would probably even impress Felicity if she ever found out. (Though something told him that she wouldn’t appreciate it as much as she should.)

So for now he ordered a few dozen and started to place them in her various belongings. Her purse, her phone, her car… except the clenching of his gut reminded him that a purse could be stolen, a phone could be taken away, a car could be left behind, and it wasn’t enough to track her in case she was taken again.

So he had to get a little more creative.

* * *

“Ugh my feet are dying”, she said in place of a greeting as she walked down the stairs to the Foundry and stopped by the bottom of the railing to take off one of her shoes. Pointedly, she looked at Oliver who was watching her walk in. “You should give me spa passes for free foot massages because it is  _your_  fault I have to wear these abominable heels.”

“You should make him pay for it”, Diggle said, ignoring the glare Oliver sent his way. “I’m sure he has a credit card or two that he doesn’t mind losing.”

Felicity laughed before placing her shoe back on and walking towards her desk. She sat down and placed her purse and her bag on the table before taking off her heels and throwing them across the room.

Diggle’s laugh echoed through the Arrow cave (because that’s what it was called dammit and no one could tell Felicity otherwise), and she smiled back at him. “I don’t want to see those things ever again… At least until I go home because I paid good money for them.”

Oliver glanced her way, noting the different bag on her desk. “What’s in the bag?”

Felicity grinned before pulling out a familiar pair of panda flats from the white plastic bag and doing a little dance in her seat. “I have missed these.”

Oliver ducked is head down and smiled softly. Those shoes were definitely unique to Felicity.

“How many pairs of shoes did you bring…?” he heard Diggle ask, and Oliver looked back up to find there were at least three or four pairs of shoes in the bag.

Felicity gave a sheepish smile, “I figured I could keep a few more shoes down here. Wearing heels all the time hurt and I am getting blisters.” She slipped into the panda flats and put the bag of shoes to the side. She smiled before spinning around in her chair and turning on her computers.

Oliver subtly eyed the bag of shoes.

Two hours later Felicity stood up and stretched her arms before walking towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?” he asked, pausing in his workout to watch her go.

“I’m gonna put my heels in my car because I will definitely forget them here when I leave. Also I’ve had to pee for like, 20 minutes. I mean, I would have totally peed earlier, except one of the scans I’m running wasn’t working so I needed to use manual input”, Felicity said, while grabbing the heels she threw across the room and walking back to her chair to grab her car keys.

“But then I realized I probably should just use the bathroom and do you know when you don’t pee for a long time, it creates stasis in your bladder and you get a U.T.I.?” she rambled before pausing and glancing up in mortification. The red blush on her cheeks made him smile.

“ _And_  that was a lot more information than you ever needed to know. I’m just gonna…” she pointed towards the stairs, “Go. Up. And away from here. Far, far away where you can’t hear me embarrass myself.” She put on her shoes and quickly walked upstairs, muttering under her breath about needing to learn how to keep her mouth shut.

Oliver waited until he heard the door close and lock behind her to walk towards the bag of shoes she had by her desk. Seeing as Diggle left to grab them some takeout, he looked around and made sure no one was around before slipping a few chips into her shoes.

(He ignored the tiny feeling of guilt he felt because at least she would be safe. She would never find out anyways.)

(He hopes.)

* * *

(Diggle found out days later when Oliver was caught putting a chip into the sewing of her jacket. He just shook his head and walked away. Oliver grimaced and hoped that Diggle wouldn’t tell Felicity about this.)

* * *

A small voice in his head that suspiciously sounded like Felicity kept reminding him that if Felicity would be pissed if she were to ever find out about the chips, but he didn’t regret it.

Especially not now, not a month later when he was holding her in his arms and wishing for her to wake up.

“Oliver?” she groaned, feeling a hard pulsing in the back of her head.

“Sssh. You’re alright”, he whispered to her, his hand brushing against her forehead, and the sight of her moaning in pain made his stomach feel like it was weighted down with lead.

“How’d you find me?” she asked softly, struggling to look up at him with tired eyes. The white walls of the hospital room hurt her head even more than it was already hurting. Oliver picked up her hand and held it tightly.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Felicity shook her head, but the motion made her feel even more nauseous. “No… They smashed my phone.”

Oliver sighed, his breath heavy in his lungs but he knew she wouldn’t let it go. He tightened his grip on her hand before looking at her with worried eyes. He had almost lost her tonight.

“I’ll always find you.”

Felicity glanced at him, her eyes deep with understanding, and she weakly smiled. “Stop changing the subject.”

“He found you with a tracking chip in your shoe.”

Oliver and Felicity looked up to find Diggle smiling down at them from the doorframe. “How are you feeling?”

Felicity shrugged, trying not to aggravate her headache even more. “I’ll be okay… Thank to you two.” She smiled, looking back at Oliver whose eyes had almost glazed over while looking at her.

Diggle nodded, “I’ll be making sure security is tight around here until we catch those guys. Get some rest.” Felicity smiled and Diggle left the room, leaving them alone again.

Looking at Oliver curiously, she brought up the subject again knowing he was avidly trying to avoid it. “Tracking chip? Seriously?”

Oliver shrugged. “It helped me find you.”

Chuckling, Felicity rested her head against her pillow again and looked down at her belongings that were placed on a chair.

Wait a minute…

“Oliver…”

“Yes?”

“… I lost my shoes while I was running. They slipped off my feet before those guys pushed me into the van.” She looked at him accusingly, knowing something was off with his story. “How’d you find me if the tracker was in my  _shoe_?”  

Oliver grimaced and bit his inner cheek. Maybe this wasn’t the best time to tell her about the tracker in her cartilage bar earring.


End file.
